


Here Comes The Calvary

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which someone gets their priorities straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Calvary

“Varric isn’t the only one with friends who might be able to help. I’ve sent a message to someone, she should arrive in the next few days. She might shed some light on the Grey Warden issue.” Enansal informed her new advisers, as she turned on her heel and walked out, looking for the mysterious young man who’d saved them.

Skyhold was full to the brim with pilgrims and people looking for excitement, so nobody noticed the figure slipping through the courtyard, her faithful mabari at her side. Until she got halfway to the stables with her horse, where she was stopped by a young man with his dwarven companion.  
“State your business, Knife-ear.” He snarled, drawing his dagger. The stranger smiled. She, as a rule, always wore or had close by at least four daggers. She currently carried six, four strapped to her legs, and two strapped to her upper arm.  
“I’m here on behalf of the Grey Wardens.” She informed him, skipping over the fact she didn’t actually know where any of them were. Well, aside from herself. The dwarf gave his friend a pointed look, as she continued her journey to the stables, not noticing the pair run to the main hall. Stabling the horses, she noticed a man with an impressive beard watching her.  
“What?”  
“Forgive me. You look familiar.”  
She ignored him, leaving the stables and heading towards the main hall. She didn’t know what to expect. Perhaps the Inquisitor would be seated on a throne made of her enemies skulls, with the skin preserved? No, Enansal wasn’t like that. Maybe a throne made of pure gold? No, too expensive. She strode up the steps, finding almost everything Dalish at the top. Dalish glass windows, Dalish banners and Dalish drapery.  
“That’s a bit excessive.” She murmured to herself, admiring the dragon skull throne, while wondering where they got the skull and why it was empty. Her mabari sniffed the ground, glaring at the various noblemen as the pair crossed the room. Halting just before the throne, she noticed how the noblemen stood in groups of three or four, gossipping about some nonsense. In all likelihood, they were discussing the Inquisitor’s romance, a subject she had no need for. Enansal had told the figure everything about everything, so there was no point speculating about that. There was some point speculating about the location of her friend. A door slamming interrupted her thoughts as a egg-headed man hurried out of a door to the left of the throne. He crashed into her, murmuring apologies as he continued past her. From that same door Enansal emerged, looking as powerful as one might expect from the leader of a rebellious religious organisation. But it vanished when she saw the figure and her mabari standing in their travel-worn clothes.  
“Wraith! You came!” She yelled, moving to hug her. Wraith embraced her, while Aeno tried to greet Enansal. The greeting was noticed by everybody in the room, who turned to stare at the pair. Another soldier stomped over,  
"Show some respect to the Herald Of Andraste!" He ordered, bowing slightly to Enansal  
"I would, if she was my Herald. But alas, she is the Herald Of Andraste, not the Herald Of Mythal." Wraith replied, as Enansal folded her arms. Taking the cue, the soldier left and  Enansal took Wraith’s hand, leading her so they stood in a shadowy corner.  
"Of course I did. Killing darkspawn is my job."  
“Where’s Alistair?”  
“He’s coming later. When I’m sure this place can withstand an attack.”  
“It can Wraith. I assure you.”  
“Excuse me Inquisitor?”  
Both turned to find a noble in Ferelden attire looking at them.  
“Who is this woman?”  
Wraith tried not to look unimpressed.  
“Warden-Commander Mahariel, at your service.”  
The noble blushed, moving on while the two turned back to their conservation.  
“So, Enansal, this ‘Solas’ you mentioned in your letters…”  
“Oh! I’ll introduce him to you now!” Enansal promised Wraith, seizing her hand and dragging her down a hallway, barely giving her enough time to wave to Varric, who nodded back.


End file.
